Business Life? Business Love?
by lisaa.chan07
Summary: Kuchiki Rukia is a successful woman who runs her family business, The Kuchiki Corp. Ichigo is also an experienced businessman with his own company, Kurosaki Inc. With so much work on their minds, will they give love a chance? Or is even love a business? - credits to owner, Kubo.


**"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

An incredible sound bellowed through the apartment complex. Now it wasn't normal for the respectable Kuchiki Rukia (at least that's how shamelessly she describes herself even though her dignity isn't up to that level hehe) to yell at the top of her lungs like this.. actually it was somewhat quite often/normal. But something really threw her off, again..

"CHAPPYY... ahhhhh.. why'd you have to go and do it again, huh?" the small, petite girl squatted down to meet a small white corgi's eye level. "You just had to take my favorite shirt on the bed and rip it to pieces. I just left it there for a liiitttle bit to organize the other things in the closet and this it what I come back to?!" Rukia said with the a dead look on her face as she looses her mind for a couple of minutes.

The dog (who is devilishly handsome and so adorbs) obviously gave no fucks as it blankly stares back at its owner. But he does attempt to reconcile with his owner for his wrong doings earlier.. ya know he had to live somehow. With Rukia being the only life support he has, he had to make himself the victim in the end. As usual, Chappy unsteadily walks up to Rukia with his stubby legs and looks at her with " **THE PUPPY GLARE** ", all while of course, pulling back his long bunny-like ears.

With a sigh Rukia picks up Chappy and sits him on the bed as she begins to clean up the mess in the room. Yellow fabric pieces were scattered all over the small area. Well, her room was a little messy and cramped since the beginning but with her once-before-shirt, it just looked like a garbage disposal area. Her books, markers, and unfinished paper works were left aimlessly on her desk. While on her bed, Chappy makes himself comfortable among the messy bed sheets and shirt pieces. Her lion teddy, Kon, was placed comfortably under Chappy's ass to make himself more comfortable.

Rukia looked at the dog. "If you weren't so cute and resembled the Chappy Bunny, I would have killed you because of my precious shirt. I guess I'll just have to do the most painful thing ever.. WEAR MY OTHER CHAPPY SHIRTS TT^TT."

Rukia soon does the unthinkable and unleashes the bajillion Chappy shirts from one of the drawers. It was like a life long collection of Chappy shirts.

'And this is the sole purpose of me ripping your shirts.."- Chappy seemed to have thought to himself as Rukia was rolling in her pile of shirts.

"What the hell am I doing with my life?" Rukia finally admitted as she abruptly sat up. Once more she decides to not give a damn and continued to roll around her bed and shirts.

Suddenly a knock came from her door.

"Hey, Rukia stop making a ruckus. It's not very lady-like for a girl to yell and cry and be a mess all at once. Mind your manners please," said a gentle yet cold voice from the other side.

'Damn I've been caught again.' - thought Rukia before answering back. "Alright, Nii-sama. I won't TRY to do it again.. **NO-PROMISE-GUARANTEED**!" she said in one quick breath. Like come on. The KUCHIKA RUKIA definitely knows what's up with herself, but she just can't even stop/handle herself. Like she couldn't help being a mess, or a weirdo, or loud, or sometimes the "hawtt beast" she is (- what she also shamelessly says to her brother all the time when she's blamed for dressing crazily). In other words, she's hopeless..

"Ugh you're hopeless. Well anyways I have a meeting to attend to later this afternoon so i won't be back until the evening. Let one of the house maids keep you company until I get back."

"Yea okay. But I won't guarantee everything will be ay-okay once you get back hehehe," Rukia snickered as she suddenly opened her door and surprised her brother.

"Sometimes I am concerned for your health child," her Ni-sama, which is the KUCHIKI BYAKUYA, replied with his head shaking. "Now get that room clean, Ms. Pigsty."

"Okay okay, Naggy Grandpa." :P

* * *

Alright, alright now may I introduce myself to the fellow readers. Yes I am talking to you hoomans who is reading about this entire incident/story. Well you actually have already read about my description, but as usual probably didn't give a crap about my details. I am this story's narrator-ish and information on the go. for you guys! Now you may think, "oh this is Chappy the Corgi!" But NO. I am... *dun dun dun dun dunnnnnn* **Kon the Ferocious Lion** (stuffed teddy). Haha thx for the welcome..

"Who the fuck is Kon?"- you might be asking youself about this nonsense. Well ya see hoomans, I am the lion teddy on the little brat, Rukia's, bed. I was the one placed under her dog's ass like a comforter. I was the one who is so irrelevant in this story that the writer had to add this job/part for me since I was so pitiful..

Anyways, besides about my sad background, I am meant to pop up here and there in the story to give you guys a little insider or just to rant. Ya know about every stupid hooman and to just put myself in the spotlight. I know you want to see more of this hawtt beast ;)

As my first task, I was asked to introduce the Kuchiki family. You seem to have already met Rukia and Byakuya but ohhhh there is so much more to learn -_-

Kuchiki Rukia is a 25 year old, yes I repeat a 25 year old, who definitely still acts like a child. Now but don't underestimate her abilities. She is very hard-working and diligent in the things she does best.. It's just she's very childish and lazy.

On the other hand, her brother Kuchiki Byakuya, has always been a workaholic and had been the tsundere type since he was in the womb =.= But his skills are definitely beyond on point. He was always the best and top student/business man out there.

Ohhh did you know they are the Kuchikis from the **KUCHIKI CORP.** ! LIKE OH MY GOURD how can you nott know that. But yup, they are the successful heirs to this company where their family hotels/resort and business management is focused. They are one of the top in the whole country.

These siblings you have just read about read about will embark on a treacherous journey... **JK THEY'RE LOSERS** :P

Ok on with the story.

* * *

 _ **Hi guys! I'm a new writer on here and this is my first fanfic that I'll be publishing. I hope you enjoy even if my writing style isn't perfect and us very weird. Feel free to give me any ideas and tips in the comment section. I'll try to post very soon ^-^**_


End file.
